Relief
by Nairyne
Summary: Elena could not love a monster, but... What happen if the monster change?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Relief: Changing things**

I went out Jeremy's room, confused, had too many mixed feelings since I started to feel human again-damn-it felt so painful, bizarre and more knowing that as I told Jeremy, I could turn off this pain again if I wanted ... but I would not.

Needed to go downstairs and take a breath, perhaps to drink some vodka, I opened the door and then my eyes met those of Elena. Elena ... she was probably the last person I wanted to see, but at the same time the only one who needed to see at that time.

- What are you doing here? - She asked as she looked at me.

I separate my view of her a moment to close the door while I was torn between showing vulnerable as it was against Elena or escape it, I take a deep breath and answered.

-A failed attempt to do the right thing-

-Which was ...-

-That's not important, I'll take this for you,- I said to her and take their arms clothing, Damon is now or never, I said as I put the dress on the bench in the gallery, I had to vent that how I felt with these new feelings ... now that I was human again had to talk to someone and who better than the cause of this ...

-You know I came to this town, wanting to destroy it and today I found myself trying to protect it- out run over my words as they sounded in my mind, trying to express everything I felt and trying to find answers not found , I look at it in the eyes trying to get her to help me - How did that happen?, Elena'm not a hero ... not doing well ... This is not in my ... -. I looked away trying to take my own words.

-Maybe if it is ...- Oh God ... there was Elena saving me again, convincing me that I could be human ... but no ...

"No," explain-that is reserved for my brother for you ... -Bonnie, I remembered inside me and I forced a smile, remembering what she had done for me .- And Bonnie ... even with all the reasons to kill me, help Stefan to save me -

-And why are you so surprised? -

-Because she did for you, which means that somewhere down the road you decided it was worth ... - I told her, slowly approaching Elena looked into her eyes, I wanted to thank her, but I wanted her to see I was sincere - and I wanted to thank you for that, "...

-you're welcome, - Elena said that looking at me with those eyes so clear I could even see her soul, she was believing in me, trusted me at last, now just going to say goodbye, I'd give her a kiss on the cheek and I take me away from it. I decided to approach her, wanting to put all my feelings in this small gesture and kissed her slowly, without knowing the consequences ... my whole body was filled with electricity, in a mixture of pain, joy, triumph, excitement ... love?. .. I was overwhelmed, I painfully unable to separate away from her, I needed to feel it, I wanted more of it ... I look at her with anguish, I wanted her to feel that I really needed her, even knowing that after that she out with Stefan and I had to stay alone again, I had to feel it, so I look indecisive seeking approval of it, as I slowly approached her, I knew she probably would reject me and even my she would slap me, but the need in me, was stronger than me ...

-Damon,- she said as a deterrent to me, but not away from me ... so I approached her and I kissed her slowly, and it was as if I receive a thousand bolts of electricity at the same time, Elena stood still, as if she could not absorb what she was doing, while I longed for more and more, I find the place between her lips, locking her upper lip, suddenly I felt like Elena timidly stroked my bottom lip to lip she and I could not help intensify the kiss, I took her head in my hands, turning a little selfish and insecure, I could not believe that Elena was responding to my kisses and I do not want it to end, then, Elena caress me deposit her hand on my chest, as she pulled my bottom lip, I felt vibrating with passion, feeling the caress of her, so I slide my tongue over her lips seeking to be received between the lips parted of Elena, so I stroked her tongue with mine while I was holding tightly to her, I felt as mine to her, I could not stop, but she did ... she stopped kissing my slowly away a bit of me and looking down.

-Damon ... Stefan ... I ... this ... - the magic word-Stefan-his name was like a bucket of cold water on me, I dropped the head of Elena trying to find to say.

"I know, Elena, I ... -

The door opened and Jenna was staring expectantly, Elena and I were too close and Elena's face betrayed that something was wrong.

"Elena, it's late, you should come inside.

-Yes .- Elena replied without looking at me, picking up her things, "I ... Damon, sorry .- said and entered the house, Jenna closed the door behind her, as I walked slowly down the street, touch my lips still feeling the heat of Elena, Elena and I had crossed a line, I had changed ... things had to change ...


	2. Faults and Mistakes

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine ... blah, blah, blah

Today I got to put the point of view of Elena ... I do not know if I think I can go on throughout the story ... if you like plizzz let me know are we?

Faults and Mistakes

Elena Pov

The vibration of my cell phone woke me up, I had not noticed when I fall asleep, so I had no notion of time.

-Stefan-call

The name on the screen of my cell filled with guilt I knew I had to tell Stefan what happened, but I do not want him to fight with Damon ... and less after Damon seemed to have changed ... That meant so much to me, though not completely understand why ... although I know that Damon was a monster who had killed so many innocent people, used to Caroline and even transformed my birth mother, I felt happy and fulfilling to know that he was trying to be different ... and know that he was doing for me, gave me a strange sense of pride.

"Somewhere in the way you decided it was worth it and I wanted ... thank you for that," -. I remembered his words the previous day and unconsciously run my fingers through my lips remembering what followed his words as he felt the tingling in my cheek where the night before They were exposed Damon's lips and turned to vibrate cell was again Stefan, so I decided to turn it off, I was not ready to talk with Stefan yet, although I knew I had to do it, I ought, so I decided to take a bath for the water to clarify my ideas and so could then talk to Stefan.

I stood on my bed and stretch, thereupon went to open the window.

- Elena please !...- The sound of a male voice visibly dejected, made me jump, breathe deeply and turn me scared and I could only take the hand to mouth, to see my brother Jeremy pulled the bottom of my closet trying to cover his eyes with his hands.

-Jer ... these ... - trampling the words in my mouth as I approached Jeremy fearing the worst.

-No ... Elena, stay away ... I do not want to hurt you ... ... - Jeremy raised his eyes to me, were red around the lid, while his pupil was completely dark, I felt a chill of terror known as walk behind me, and had seen these symptoms before.

"Oh, my God - my brother was being transformed.

Damon Pov

Bourbon, my favorite drink, watching the liquid in the glass, not wanting to drink it in fact had all night since I left the house of Elena, sitting in this chair debating if I drink the drink or not, I was contributing that still had the taste in the mouth of elena on my lips and i do not know if this would be our only kiss, feared that by drinking erase the taste of my lips, which also gave me a bit of guilt, which I was too new ... Well, to say ... all this to be "Human", I was too new and strange.

-Hey-Stefan snapped his fingers in front of my eyes - Go on, say -

- Say What? -

- Have you been too quiet since you came back last night from who knows where, and take away all night with a glass of bourbon in your hand which is your favorite drink ... after the blood of innocent girls clear and oh! the glass is still full ... What did you do now? -

I stood watching the vessel heels while I watched Stefan Should I tell my truth?.

"Stefan, I kiss Elena ... -

-¿?... AAAAAAAAAAAArrgghhh! - Stefan was enraged and in less than five seconds broke the table that separated us from taking a large stake in it and stuck in the middle of my chest ... "Elena is mine, - me gone wild while the pain came over me instantly and dried without any remedy me to die ...

- Hey, Damon "you fell asleep? -

- Huh? - Stefan was in front of me, this seems to a human being coming with hallucinations included ... "Sorry, in what were little brother? - Said mockingly sipping a drink the entire contents of the glass.

- I told you that ... - Stefan's cell phone started vibrating-oh sorry, is Elena, "he said with a smirk, as he answered.

- Love -

I felt my anger cover me, to listen to the call to love her, I knew I had no right to bother, since Elena was not mine, for now, but yet I could not help but feel a huge desire to murder my brother, when Elena was - smiled sarcastically as I filled the cup bourbon again after all the old Damon was there with me.

- Elena slowly calm down ... I can not understand you. - One moment Would anything happened to Elena?, I get off the couch and without thinking I may go to Stefan, the other side of the phone could hear Elena mourn and whine endlessly ...

- ... What happens to Elena? -

- Shhh, "Stefan waved me away while I watched with a face of misunderstanding and I was torn between snatch the phone or run to the house of Elena.

- Are you sure? -

- Okay, get out of it, I'll be there in five minutes -. "Stay away from it? Elena was in danger ... I had to hurry. Stefan hung up and turned to me with ... hatred?

-Stefan, that's enough, what's going on? -.

- Jeremy ... he is transforming -

- How? -

- Y. .. Elena said that you did -.

Continue! Obviously if you want it again;) ...

I hope you go liking


	3. Dispair

3 Despair: Who do you trust?

Elena Pov

After hanging up the phone to Stefan, I run my hands over my head in frustration, luckily Jenna was not in the house, so she doesn't had to go through this horror - for now - and ... How had this happened? - Damon - was the only name that came to my mind, "Who else if not?, Anna was dead, as he himself told us, and he was the last vampire I saw out of the house last night.

"What are you doing here?", "A failed attempt to do the right thing."

"Damn, so that was what it meant, I felt the tears come down like rivers from my eyes, how could I be so stupid and even compromise my relationship with Stefan ... for Damon? The sound of the doorbell startled me, I ran to open the door, the arms of Stefan I received.

-Stefan oh ... Jeremy ... - The tears would not let me go, I look over the shoulder of Stefan, and I came across the figure of Damon, looking down. I let go of Stefan and I went to Damon hit his chest with my fists but he held my arms while I wept.

- How could you? -.

- Elena, Elena! Please calm down, look at me! -. He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

- I did'nt , Elena you have to believe me -

- Yesterday, I was a fool, a fool to imagine that you had changed, but no, you're still the same as always Damon, sadistic and selfish -.

- Elena, no ... -

- Tell me! tell me when you did?, was before or after you kiss me? -. Damon opened his eyes caught looking away from me and Stefan, opened his mouth several times but no words came out, I guess he felt overwhelmed because it had sprung lightly. What was he thinking? that it was our secret?, Stefan took me by the shoulders as he engaged in a look of complete hate of Damon looked away only for my eyes.

- Elena - said breathing hard, you have to take me where is Jeremy, every second that passes can be fatal-

- If -. I replied remembering that Jer was my priority - this in my room - I dried my tears and climbing stairs.

- Elena, you should let me enter first -.

- No, Stefan, is my brother.- I said coming to the door, opened it carefully and looked around and saw no one.

- Jer? - I whisper to full entering the room, Jeremy suddenly jumping out of the darkness on my neck, and fixing their teeth into it. Shout desperately but before he could react, Stefan grabbed jeremy with both arms and was going to pull it from me.

- Stefan, wait, Elena rend neck! -. Damon cried, but Stefan had pulled Jeremy, I felt torn skin of my neck as I fainted.

- Elena?, What did I do?, Elena! - Jeremy screamed but I could not see anything.

-Stefan, pulls jeremy out of here, too much blood, I ... I'll take care of Elena.

-No-. Stefan roared.

-Stefan is no time to play the jealous boyfriend, Elena could die-. Heard a snort and then the door closed.

-Elena, please stay with me-. Damon voices heard pleading and lost consciousness.

Damon Pov

The smell of the fresh blood of Elena flooded me, making me salivating and swallowing difficulty forcing myself to think clearly above. Elena's breath began to stop so I had to act quickly, carefully fits Elena's head with one hand tilting a bit up and take my other hand to my mouth, cutting my wrist with my teeth, then turn my wrist bleeding toward the mouth of Elena, hoping it was not too late.

- Damn Elena, come on, drink! - I despair, while a drop of blood ran down the beautiful lips of Elena, suddenly heard the sound of her throat when swallowing.

"That,is" I whispered, leaning over her head so she could take more of my blood. The wound in Elena's neck started to close and she sat down with a strong exhalation like who returns from the dead.

"Elena,I take her face and her body in my hands grabbed my wrists breathing with fear.

- What happened?, Where is Jeremy?, Took one of his hands around her neck, -I ... he ... Jeremy -

"Shhh," trying to soothe her- Jeremy attacked you he tries to get rid of it but tore Jeremy tusks thrust your neck.

"Then why am I alive?" - Said Elena without removing the hand of the neck

"I gave you to drink my blood,- I responded with fear of her reaction.

"You saved me ..." I said nothing, I would hope that now. she tried to stand up and I help. her. Around her neck was full of blood and some hair and blouse too.

"Jeremy, I have to see ... Where is it? -

-Stefan-took him

-Take me to this, "s he said pulling me by the arm toward the door.

-Elena wait, these covered in blood, you can not see Jeremy and less now ... that tasted blood. Elena looked at me and her eyes filled with tears began to take off her jacket and I stared in amazement.

"You're right," she said slowly sipping tears while looking for a towel - I'll take a bath ... and then ... - overcame her tears and she lifted me away from her face.

-Quiet, I'll go and find out where Stefan took him.  
-Still can not forget that you're to blame for this, " she said back to me and going to the bathroom. I stood there, listening for several minutes while the water falling on the fragile body of Elena from the bathroom had to explain to Elena that I was not responsible for the transformation of Jeremy but did not know how. Minutes later I heard the water stopped, had to go out to Stefan as I promised Elena and also give her room to get dressed, turn to the door and entering came Stefan.

- Where's Elena? -

"In the bathroom and Jeremy? -

"It's not your business,

-Stefan, this is not about me,

"Of course not Damon, but yet your fault Jeremy will have to disappear.

- What are you saying?, Will you kill my brother? - Elena replied as she left the bathroom 


End file.
